A Different Way
by rsh13
Summary: Summary is too long and has a word innapropiate to put here where the real summary goes. So it's where the first chapter should be. Pairings: Tokka, Kataang, and a little Maiko. Please R&R. ON HIATUS
1. Summary

What if Ozai had been killed but Azula had become the Fire Lord or Fire Lady or whatever the hell she would be called? What if she had the war? What if Toph had admitted her feelings for Sokka during the series? What if he felt the same way? What of Suki had broken up with Sokka during the series for Teo? What if Ty Lee and Mai betrayed the Fire Nation along with Zuko and joined him in the quest to stop the war with Aang and the rest of the gAang? What if Toph's parents had been killed by Fire Nation soldiers? What if Aang had to defeat Azula now? All of this has happened before the story begins except Aang defeating Azula. Now he has to defeat Azula before it's too late.

* * *

A/N  
Even though it's just the summary, tell me if you think you'll want to read this story. Thanks for reading.


	2. The Journey Begins

A/N  
So here's the real first chapter. If they're OOC (out of character) please forgive me and just give me some time to get it right.

* * *

"Damn it, can't we ever just be able to be in love without a war going on?" Toph asked her boyfriend and leaned against Appa's saddle. The gAang and their members were finding another spot to hide out for the time being. They were in need of a new plan.

"Don't worry Toph, eventually we'll be able to." Sokka put an arm around her.

"I hope your right Sokka."

"I hope I'm right too. Then eventually we'll be able to settle down, maybe have some kids."

She smiled, "I guess."

"I should've just gotten rid of her while I could." Zuko muttered.

"Zuko, for the last time," Mai was getting really annoyed with her boyfriend muttering the same thing over and over all the time recently, "It's not your fault. Azula's just plain evil."

"I know she is but I can't help but to think it is my fault she's the Fire Lord now and the reason why she continued the war."

"I love you Aang." Katara told Aang, she had her arms around his waist and he head leaning on his shoulder while he was steering Appa.

"I love you too Katara." Aang replied.

"Just promise me, you won't do anything drastic."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean please don't leave me."

He understood what she meant, she didn't want him to die, "Katara, I'm not going to leave you, anybody. I'm going to make sure this problem is resolved."

"I'm just worried about you Aang."

Poor Ty Lee was all alone. She didn't have a love of her own. Everyone else did though. She enjoyed watching everyone else's love bloom but she couldn't help but feel alone, her heart felt empty, she felt she need a special someone. She wished she did have one. She wanted to get rid of the empty feeling. She felt she needed someone. She had been single all of her life; she felt that it was time for that to stop. She knew it needed to stop. But all the guys she knew were taken. Aang was taken, but she had to admit she did have a crush on him before, Sokka was taken, her crush on him had gone away when he and Toph had gotten together, and Zuko, she was happy for Mai, she had never had a crush on Zuko so that was a good thing. But she still felt left out. She was the single one for all of her life.

* * *

The next day the gAang was still looking for a hiding place to figure out a plan all during the morning and the afternoon. Sokka couldn't concentrate on his plan-making; he was too worried about Toph. He had noticed she seemed afraid recently, like her outer core had been broken. He couldn't help but wonder if she was alright. Katara had become more and more worried about Aang. He seemed as frustrated as before the invasion of the solar eclipse. This time Aang was going to have to defeat a more powerful bender than Ozai, Azula. But it was evening; the gAang had finally found a place to hide out for the time being. When Toph came to Sokka, he was surprised with what she had to say.

"Sokka?" Toph sounded small and scared.

"Toph, what's wrong?" Sokka turned around to look at the blind earthbender. She didn't look hurt, just afraid.

She walked over closer to the fifteen-year-old and sat down next to him. "I'm afraid," She said, "I'm actually afraid Sokka. I know it's unlike me but I'm worried. What if something happens to Aang? Then the war would go on and would have pretty much no chance of ever stopping."

He put an arm around her shoulders, "Toph, it'll be alright. You'll see. The war will end, eventually everything will be better. Just wait Toph. Nothing will happen to Aang, he'll defeat Azula and everything will be better."

She out her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder, "How are you so sure Sokka?"

"I'm just hoping. Maybe there'll be bright future for us."

"Hopefully." She smiled. She really wanted to eventually settle down with Sokka, possibly have a couple kids. If 

that's what he wanted, she wouldn't mind it.

"Just in case anything does happen, let me just tell you, I love you."

"I love you too." After she said that, he placed his lips against hers and embraced her into a kiss.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"To show how much I love you." He answered. She smiled at his comment. If only he would've found out that she was in love with him in the very beginning, but they eventually did admit they loved each other before the comet came. Ever since then they had been together. She was thankful for that. She had someone that loved her as much as she loved him.

She punched him in the arm, "Good 'cause I love you too."

He smiled. He really did love the blind earthbender. He was glad she felt the same way. If she didn't, he wouldn't have known what to do. He'd probably go crazy. Let alone if she wasn't in his life at all, then he would be alone. He was thankful he wasn't.

* * *

A/N  
So, yeah that's the real first chapter. If you think there's too much Tokka and you would like to see more Kataang and Maiko, please tell me. I'm just a hard-core Tokkaneer and can't help but add a lot of Tokka. So if you want me to add more Kataang and/or Maiko, please, please tell me so.


	3. Worries

A/N  
So here's chapter two. Well enjoy reading. I've added more Kataang time.

* * *

The next morning Aang was still a nervous wreck. Katara had tried to comfort him numerous times but nothing seemed to work. He seemed to get worse and worse with every hour. The whole having to defeat Azula thing had really freaked him out.

"Are you alright Aang? You've seemed nervous a lot more lately." Katara asked the young avatar.

"I am Katara; she's even more powerful than Ozai was. I barely even defeated him, how am I supposed to defeat Azula?" Aang asked.

"You can do it Aang, I believe in you." She embraced him in a hug.

"You said that last time, and I failed you, I failed everyone."

"You didn't fail me or anyone else. There's still hope left Aang. It was just a minor setback, that's all."

"Katara, I think it was more than a minor setback, it was a major setback. I think it was more than that."

"Aang, this war will be over eventually. It's alright we didn't succeed but we'll make it thought this, together."

"There's another thing bothering me."

"It's when you killed him isn't it?"

Aang nodded.

"Aang we've already been through this, it's not your fault you were defending yourself. You were trying to save the world. It was probably meant to be."

"But I can't help but feel guilty."

"Aang, what was done is done. It was probably meant to be this way."

"Katara, you're right."

"I know I am."

Aang smiled.

"Look at those two." Katara pointed her thumb over to Toph and Sokka who were still fast asleep, Sokka just laid there with Toph in his arms.

"Those two are always together. They're inseparable." Aang reached his lips over to Katara and the two embraced in a kiss.

"Kind of like us."

"Yeah."

She laid her head on his shoulder, "Hopefully this war will be over soon and we won't have to worry about the war anymore or anybody trying to harm you."

"Yeah, hopefully. I think we really need some more alone time."

She smiled. She liked the idea of some 'alone time'. She hoped that would come soon, "I like that idea."

He put his arm around her waist, "I know, I do too."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They embraced in another kiss, "You remember when we first met? Right after you got out of the iceberg?"

"How could I forget? That's when we first met. But what about it?"

"I was in love at first sight."

"I was too. I wonder if that means we were supposed to be together."

She shrugged her shoulders, 'Maybe."

"Remember the days before the invasion on the solar eclipse?"

"Yeah."

"Remember when I had that daydream and I told it was about living underwater."

"What were you really daydreaming about?"

"You and me, together, I had admitted my feelings for you and we kissed."

"If only that had been real."

"I know, that's how I felt. I actually thought it was real at first."

* * *

The next day Aang seemed calmer than the day before, probably because he had talked it out with Katara and had a little alone time with her. Not much, be they had gotten to kiss, which made him feel a lot better and calmer. Both of them were happy about being together a little while. Aang wished it would've lasted forever, but all things have to end eventually rather or not you want them to. Which didn't want in to end, but it did anyway. Sokka still couldn't start on a new plan because he was still worried about Toph. He wouldn't leave her side. He wanted to make sure she was going to be alright and calm. Even though the longer he took with the plan the longer the war would continue. Toph had insisted that he work on the plan, that she would be alright. She didn't want the war to continue any longer just like everyone wanted it to end. But Sokka wouldn't hear it; he wanted her to be alright because if she wasn't, he didn't know what he would do. She was glad she got to spend time with him but she wanted him to worry about the plans. If he didn't work on the plans, there might not be a world where they could be together; it was possible Azula herself was looking for the gAang. If she found them, it was certain, she would show no mercy, she would kill them on the spot. She definitely didn't want that to happen. She wanted to stay with Sokka for a long time, not get killed at twelve and never be able to be with him again. That was what really was gnawing at her mind. She wouldn't mind actually settling down with him if they survived as long as she was with him. She wouldn't have it any other way.

"Sokka, I'm fine. You really should work on the plan so we can eventually be together without a war going on." Toph told the fifteen-year-old.

"Toph I'm just worried about you. I love you. I don't want anything to happen to you. Sokka replied.

"I love you too, but Sokka, I've noticed you're worried but you still need to work on the plan so we can get the world out of this situation. If we don't then we may never be able to be together without worrying about all this war shit."

"If I work on a new plan then will you be happier?"

"Yes Snoozles, I would."

"Good, so you're sure you don't need me to help you or comfort or anything else?"

"I'm sure, now go work on the plan so hopefully this war will be over."

"Alright, I'm going now." With that he went to work on the new plan.

"Hopefully this plan will work." She told herself.

* * *

A/N  
So I started this one yesterday. I was up at 12:30 am typing this on the couch. But I fell asleep for a half an hour. I finished this today. Please tell me what you think.


	4. Nightmares

A/N  
I'm so sorry it took me a while to update, and that it's a little shorter than the other chapter. But I have it up don't I?

* * *

_Aang entered the throne room of the palace. He got closer to the throne where Azula sat waiting for the right time to shoot lightning at the young avatar. He got closed and got into a fighting stance._--

"You don't have to do this. You have one last chance to surrender." Aang told the fire lord.

"Never will I surrender to such a weakling." Azula replied.

"You leave me no choice then." He then sent a swift airbending move her way.

She laughed maniacally then sent a quick lightning bolt his way, which Aang quickly dodged. He then sent some ice shards her way from someplace nearby that must've had water in it. But she melted them with some firbending. She sent another bolt his way…

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Aang yelled in his sleep while tossing and turning back and forth.

Toph had been the one awoken first by his yelling since her hearing was the best because of her blindness. "Shut the hell up Twinkle Toes!" She yelled, his yelling was quickly getting on her nerves.

Katara was the next to awake. She went over to the avatar. "Wake up Aang, it's just a nightmare." She softly whispered in his right ear.

Sokka was the next wake. "What's going on? Are we being attacked?" He asked.

"No, it's just another one of Aang's nightmares." Toph answered the older boy.

The just stood there while Katara tried to wake up Aang so she could calm him down.

"No, I've got to stop the war. No you can't do this Azula. Nooooooooooooooo!" Aang yelled.

"Aang, it's alright wake up." Katara struggled to get the young boy to awake.

"I don't think it's working." Sokka announced. Katara glared at him. Like she didn't know that, she did though.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Aang wake up." Katara repeated.

He threw his arms around her. She put her hands on his head and pulled him closer.

"I'm afraid Katara. I don't want to die." He whispered. She barely heard him.

"Sh, everything's alright Aang. Calm down." She whispered in his ear.

Nobody could go back to sleep that night. Sokka had taken that time to work on a plan. Toph was glad he did, she just wanted the damn war to be over. She wanted to be able to be in love with Sokka without a war going on. Katara had tried to comfort Aang all that night. She began worrying even more about him. The next night wasn't any different. Everyone had fallen asleep late.

_--_

Aang wandered around the woods for the one he was supposed to defeat. He spotted her, Fire Lord Azula.--

"Nooooooooo!" Aang yelled.

"This is your last chance Azula; you can surrender now or be forced to fight." Aang warned.

She laughed evilly, "You don't have what it takes to defeat me, you're just a weakling Avatar."

"I'm warning you."

"And I'll be defeating you." She shot a bolt of lightning at him and within seconds he was gone. She just laughed evilly.

Katara woke up and ran over to the young avatar, "Aang, you're fine."

This time Aang woke up more easily, but again, he had woken up everyone else. Toph and Sokka weren't very happy when they were woken up for the second night in a row. They wanted their sleep. Eventually, everyone except Katara and Toph went back to sleep. They found that they couldn't, so the two started a conversation.

"So," Katara started, "what do you want to talk about?"

"Uh, I don't know." Toph replied. There was quite an awkward silence

"I'm going to go try to fall asleep, hopefully you're boyfriend won't have another nightmare and wake us all up." Toph told the older girl.

"Hey, don't give tell me about how my boyfriend gets on your nerves, yours get on my nerves too." Katara defended.

"Whatever he's your brother. I'm going to try to go to sleep." Toph went over to try to fall asleep.

Katara had a grand total of two hours of sleep, she was worried about Aang. She found it impossible to fall asleep. She tried, but she was eventually tired enough to go to sleep a little while. But she ended up worrying about Aang in her dreams which caused her to awake. Hopefully Aang would stop having his nightmares soon so everyone could calm down a little.

* * *

A/N  
I know this is a little shorter and took a little longer to update, I'm so, so sorry. The more reviews I get, most likely the sooner I'll update. So press the little purple button and tell me how you like it.


End file.
